Journey to World End
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: After an experiment goes wrong worlds now suffers being forced into one planet. Heroes from these many different worlds must unite to save what little remains. Book 1
1. Beginning at the End

The banging of the hatch was loud and kept reverberating off the walls of the cabin. A young man of 16 stepped over to the well polished desk that stood along the apposing wall in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths he went to the desk and took his seat. Taking off his formal hat. 'That was scarier than anything I had ever faced.' He thought to himself putting his head in his hands. He lifted his head up to stare at a golden band that rapped around his right index finger. A small smile etched out 'Okay the second scariest I ever done.' The ring had five beautiful gems; the first one which was in the middle and stood slightly higher than the others was a stunning Blue Zircon stone shaped like a tear drop that seem to sparkle slightly in the light, second to the left was a flawless diamond cut in a perfect circle, to the right of the center was a brilliant ruby, next to that was a beautiful pearl, finally of the far left was a emerald equal in beauty and perfection as the others. That smile grew wider as he thought of the five women that he promised to spend the rest of his life with and they all agreed to be his wife. Each one perfect and beautiful in his eyes.

'My Mystic Mermaid' staring at the zircon, 'My Undefeated Champion' looking at the diamond, 'My Firry Protector' now a the ruby, 'My Angelic Witch' looking towards the pearl, finally looking over to the emerald 'And My Forever Faithful Warship.'

He looked up from his daydream and pulled out a large red book. Flipping to the first page he took a pen from the drawer.

" Date March 8th year XX01,

Today is the day we set off from Japan. Over four months of preparation and gathering supplies for this voyage it as come to this. A year ago if someone told me what my life would be like today I would have laughed in their face. Wow it's been over a year since the Event happened. So much as changed since that day. Some good he glanced at the ring again but lost his smile others not so much. So many good friends and family members lost forever. I can only pray to God that their in a better place now.

He dropped the pen and leaded back in his chair the memories of the past year replayed in his mind from the steps of Mount Corenet in Hokkaido to the base on Okinawa they were leaving forever. Picking up the pen again he continued to write.

I should have made a journal on my journeys. This makes it feel more real and actual. Icahn only hope we make it to these Hawaiian Islands and meet Monkey D. Luffy safely. Many of us are still scared of what as happened. My hope is that on the other side of that Red Line there is a better place for us.

A soft knock took his attention.

"Come in." He called the catch opened and a tall beautiful woman stepped in. She was maybe in her late teens and had wavy blue hair running down her back. She wore a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat.

"Fleet Admiral Ketchum" she saluted him was her dark midnight blue eyes in a stern fashion. "Everything is ready onboard and the rest fleet is signaling that they are ready as well."

"Are all of our reconnaissance planes and Pokemon returned?" He asked sternly.

The women nodded "Yes sir. The last Strike Witch group touched down before Juvia came to tell you."

"Thank you Juvia." He smiled at her which make her smile back but she grimiest holding tight to a locket that dangled around her neck. Sensing her sadness he rose up and took her into his embrace. She was shocked but tears pooled in her eyes and returned the embrace.

"We will find your guild and your friends Juvia. That I promise you."

She pulled back and gave a small smile "Thank you Ash."

They turned and made their way up to the bridge. Zooming out they were onboard the IJN Shinano from WW2 and surrounding it were hundreds of ships and sizes. From small private merchant ships to colossal sailing ships with pirate and crossed out marine symbols. Plus warships from the Second World War to modern attack cruisers and destroyers. Simple a fleet of over five hundred ships all out of place and out of time.

Prologue ends

Author's notes

This is a retelling of my old story I use to have 'NEWA' but I wanted to bring it back but in different way. This is crossing over many different animes and games. This part is the end of the first part of this story so the next chapter will explain the Event and what happened to the world.

Please review. Your thoughts matter to me for me to become a better writer.


	2. Where it all falls apart

This story is going to about Ash Ketchum and the Pokemon World. Also, how they handle the changes to the world around them. This story will lead up to the start of the of the prolong on the prior page. Ash is 15 in this story. I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 1 Where it all ends.

As our heroes continue to Sunnyshore City for Ash's eighth an final badge they find themselves in the fight of their lives as they battle the notorious Team Galactic. Battling up along the side of Mount Corennet Ash, Dawn, and Brock rushed passed defeated grunts hoping they would make it in time.

"We should be getting closer." Ash called back as they made their way to the center of Team Galactic base.

"This is getting old!" groaned a weary Ash as yet another grunt fell before them.

"Well, according to this map the main control room should be just down the hall." called out Brock looking over the map the acquired from a fallen foe.

"Then let's get moving!" yelled Dawn as the made their way towards the door.

Inside Cyrus was forcing the red chain to be formed from the three Pokemon; Uxie, Azelf and Mespirit. 'Soon I will do the impossible' he thought. Machines were humming away collecting data on the events that happened. Team Galactic top agents Commander Saturn, Commander Jupiter, and Commander Mars watched on to seethe fruits of their sacrifices. Just then the door to the room burst open reviling three brave trainers and their Pokémon.

"Team Galactic you must stop this!" cried out Ash

"Think of what would happen to the people and Pokemon if you try to make a new world!"

"But we are trying to create a world with no war, no pain, where people don't need to suffer daily to live." retaliated Cm. Mars. The other commanders and grunts all nodded at that statement but a cold laugh got everyone off guard.

"FOOLS!" lashed out Cyrus "I have no intention on helping anyone. I only created team galactic to get funding for may plan." Everyone in the room was either shocked or terrified.

"My plan was to take the powers of Palkia and Dialga to create a universe in my own image, there I will be god! HAHAHAHA! Everyone and everything can DIE!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" cried out Ash and with that he charged at Cyrus. Just then Palgia and Dialga appeared before everyone. Cyrus smiled coldly and threw the red chain at the two Pokemon. The two were captured and their powers drained from their body's. Cyrus laughed evilly "Now Palkia and Dialga show me my new world!" The two Pokemon roared in agony as they bowed to the will of this mad man.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt full blast!" Cried Ash and Pikachu followed thru and lurched a power bolt of lightning at the equipment blowing it to pieces.

Insolent Brat!" Screamed Cyrus "I'm god now you will not take it away from me!"

He suddenly appeared in front of Ash and grabbed him by his throat shocking everyone. As Cyrus grip tightly around his neck Ash struggled in vain to get free. A shadow ball soared at Cyrus feet. He glared at it and threw Ash and jumped to avoid the blast. Ash rolled coughing loudly trying to get air back in his lungs.

"That's Enough Cyrus!" Cried Commander Mars with her Purugly beside her. "You said that we would make a better world for mankind! You promised paradise of everyone!"

Cyrus just laughed "You were the biggest fool of all Commander. That paradise was only meant for me. But you bought that lie hook line and sinker. I almost pity you for your pathetic past."

She stayed silent mentally kicking herself for believe his words.

"Shut your mouth!" Everyone turned back to Ash as he stood up with Pikachu beside him. "They believed you. They thought they were doing the right thing. Making a world were no suffered is a beautiful dream to chase."

Mars stared at the boy as he moved between her and Cyrus.

"I don't know her or her past but I do know now that she truly wanted that dream and did everything she could to make it a reality. And I won't let you destroy her dream for your enjoyment." Ash continued and from behind him Mars blushed mildly. Cyrus just glared at the foolish boy in front of him.

"Your just a much of a fool a her." He jeered "I hate people like that." In a flash he grasped something behind him and threw it towards Cm. Mars she shielded herself with her arms over her face but nothing came. She opened her eyes only to gasp in disbelief. Ash had moved perfectly in front of her taking what ever blow Cyrus had threw but he was in front of everyone so they could see what had happen.

But a cry startled them all. "PIKAPI!" In a heartbreaking scream from the electric mouse. Ash swayed for a moment but fell flat on his back with a small dagger stinking out of his chest.

"Piplup use bubble beam!" ordered Dawn

"Crogunk use sludge bomb!" called Brock

Pikachu fired another bolt at Cyrus as the three moves cloided at Cyrus. Cyrus was launched into the computer systems making them spark with electricity. Mars fell to her knees and crawled to the boy laying on the floor.

Mars felt tears streaming from her eyes ass she loomed over her savior. "DAMN YOU!" She cried as Purugly launched another Shadow Ball at the Team Galactic boss but it missed and hit red chain holding the two Pokemon breaking it into shards. Then a white light consumed them then the broken equipment and the base itself.

Everyone shielded their as the light flooded the base. But Mars pulled Ash to her lap and held his head as her tears fell on his face.

'Don't worry I am here.' Came a voice before everything went black.


	3. The Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 2 The Unexpected Meeting

Ash was floating in a light.

(Ash's point of view.)

'Where am I?' I looked to the left and right of me and found nothing.

'I feel like I'm floating.' Looking down I saw that my feet wasn't touching anything but their was nothing there to stand on anyway.

'All I remember was a flash of metal and pain... So much pain..' I instickly touched my chest were the pain was coming from. I felt nothing there.

'AM I...' I dared not finish my sentence as a cold sweat over came me.

"No you are not dead." Came a voice from the light. Then everything dimmed to a golden color and I felt my feet touching a solid surface. I looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Right here idiot." Came the voice again but behind me. I jumped and turned around to see a tall man wearing a light brown robe with a hood that hid his eyes but let his bearded face held a gentle smile.

"Welcome Ashton Ketchum of Pallet Town. I have been expecting you." He gave a sort bow to me and turned a moved away. I stood their gaping at that man.

'Who did he know my name?'

The man stopped "Come on the others are waiting for us." he turned to looked me. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but he spoke before me "I promise that all of your questions will be answered but later please we are late as it is." He pulled out a watch but I didn't see the time. "Come along now."

I followed after him. He seemed to looking for something but what. There is nothing here but light.

"Ahhh Haahh" 'Bump'

"Sorry" I muttered as he stares at me for a moment. "Apology accepted." He smiled at me. He turned back to the light he had found he gave it a shove.

My jaw dropped. As if a invisible doors opened up to us. Loud voices and crashing of dishes greeted us as we entered the room. I noticed that it was a large circular room with the walls lined with selves of books. But the weird part was that the walls seem to go on forever straight up. In the center was a round table laced with food and drinks with seven seats around it; five were occupied.

The first person that caught my eye was a tall man maybe four years older than me. He had jet black hair underneath a straw hat with a red band around it. He wore a red (shirt) with cut shorts and flat flip flops. On his face was a scar underneath his left eye And a large chuck of meat in his mouth. The next person was fighting the first maybe the same age. He had pink hair but it seemed to suit him. He wore a open vest and a pants. But his more iconic piece of clothing was a grey scarf wrapped around his neck and fire covering his hands.

"NATSU! LUFFY! TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW!" Screamed a girl who jumped up on to the table with two books in hand. She had sandy blond hair tied into to pigtails that were close to her face. She wore a school uniform with a tan sweater over a white shirt with a green tie and a red and black plaid skirt. She looked very pissed off. There was another girl who sat at the table. She remained sitting in her chair looking between to three on the table worried that things may go bad real quick. She had her hair in a similar mix of mine and May's hair style. Her hair parted having two ends but was messy like mine. The last one at the table was a purple ponyta with a horn on it's head and wings tucked in beside it's body. It looked female by the eyeliner and also she seemed to giggle at the books around them.

"Alright then now that we are all here we can get down to business." Announced the man then snapped his fingers and everyone including myself was in a chair. Plus the table was cleared of the mess the two other guys made.

(Normal view)

"Let me first say I'm sorry for bring you all here so abruptly. But time is not on our side." said the man.

"Who are you?" The man with the straw hat asked immediately.

"For the time being please know me as the narrator." The man replied

"The narrator?" All six of the quest asked out load. The narrator smiled. "Let me introduce each of you to the others who don't know." He gave a quick look at Ash then at the girl with the messy hair. He stood up and started from his right.

"First let start with the royal member of our party." He stood next to the purple pony. "This is Princess Twilight Sparkle." Everyone at once stood and gave a proper bow to the pony who blushed at the attention. "She is a alicorn pony from a world known as Equestria where ponies and other creature work in harmony to better their lives." "

"It is my pleasure to meet all of you." She smiled warmly.

The narrator moved to the next to the sandy blonde hair girl. "This is Maka Albarn; a miester from a world where she battles demons called Kishens which are fallen souls consumed by fear and madness. Her world some people can be either miesters or weapons which they can transform into." Maka stood up "Hello there everyone."

"So COOL!" The three men said with stars in their eyes.

The narrator moved on to the last girl. "Here is Sargent Miyafuji Yoshika. Yoshika is a combat witch who as sworn to protect mankind from a alien invaders known as the Neroi. Her powers are mainly used for healing." She stood up and gave a confident smile. "I am glad to meet all of you. My goal is to protect people in anyway I can." She glanced particularly at Ash and blushed and took her seat every so often glancing at him.

The narrator moved on "Here is..." But was interrupted "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates. I am the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and my body is made of rubber from eating the gum-gum fruit." He grasped either side of his mouth and stretched it to the length of his arms. It freaked Ash and Yoshika out a bit but not much to the others.

The narrator rolled his eyes and moved on to the second to last chair. "This is Natsu Dragneel. He is a wizard with power fire dragon slayer magic. Magic I a common practice on his world." Natsu just smiled and his hand burst into flame. "Hehehe I'm just the pride of Fairy Tail."

"Last but not least is Ash Ketchum. He is a Pokemon trainer. Now Pokemon are creatures that are powerful and wield the forces of nature. There are hundreds of them across the regions he has traveled. He's dream is to become the world greatest Pokemon Master."

Everyone looked at Ash with wonder but one look at him with a little bit deeper feelings.

Maka then stood up gaining the attention of the room. "Although it is nice to meet everyone but why are we here and how do you know about us?"

"I have know all of you from your stories." He turned and a book from a high shelf floated down to the man's hand. It had the title Fairy Tail. "Every world has a story to tell and living here in this pocket dimension gives me the chance to read all of your adventures." The book flew back up and the narrator look back at his guest. "But now each of your world's have fused together into one mega world. All of the physics and strange properties that make up your world both the good and bad."

He gave a heavy sigh. "The reason that I called you here is because I have read what would happen to this new world and yourselves. And it is not a pleasant ending."

"What happened to us?" Natsu asked with a glare.

"You live... But everyone you ever care about ends up dead."

The room went silent. Everyone's eyes were wide with dread. Everyone they love, care about, and held dear to their hearts would be dead.

"The evil and villainy form up into factions and battle each other for dominance. Some of your friends get wept up in this war and by the highest price. Others are hunted down for their powers or their knowledge of said powers. In the end, those who hate you the most will break you to the point you want to end it all but they keep you alive in cells or some other place of torment so you can never forget." everyone felt sick to their stomachs

"But I can see a better future where you all live with your friends and this evil is defeated."

"How?" Twilight asked

"The main reason you all fail is that you lacked each other. If you all were to unite and fight this evil together you have a greater chance in living a better future."

"Well we are all here now so let's kick their sorry asses." Luffy stood cracking his fists. "I'm in too" Natsu and Ash agreed.

"I'm sorry but I have to return you back to place you came from. You would have to find each other on your own. But with my help I know that you all will find each other eventually. Are you willing to follow my plan in order to save your friends.

"YES!" Everyone answered back. The narrator laughed a good belly laugh. "Excellent. Now the world is divide in to by the Red Line continent; Luffy Yoshika and Ash will team up on one side while Natsu, Maka, and Twilight are on the other. Maka and Twilight your both on the same continent so that is your task. Unite that continent. Natsu you have to make Fairy Tail the most powerful and influential guild in your nation then try and unite with Maka and Twilight." The three gave a nod and with that they vanished. "That's All?!" The others cried out in disbelief. "Why didn't you give then more on how to do their task?" Yoshika asked the narrator.

He stared at her with a stern gaze which made her flinch. "What's the fun of spoiling the the adventure?" Yoshika just stared in shock.

"Luffy you need to build up an alliance with other pirates and good natured marines who are willing to help you." Before Luffy could respond he too was gone.

The narrator turned to Yoshika. "As for you miss Miyafuji you will be partnered with Ash." She blushed lightly "you need to gather a fleet of warships to help him when the time is right. Though you will need the support of your commanding officer Miss Sakamotto. Good luck." And she vanished too. The narrator finally turned to Ash.

"Ash my boy I'm afraid that I must give you a heavy task to accomplish."

"What is it?"

"You must abandon your home region and flee to the nation Maka is currently residing."

"WHAT?! WHY?" Ash cried out at this in his eyes an idiot.

"Your world was the center point of all of this. The sinnoh region as be all but destroyed and the shock wave as also devastated the rest of the country and others around it. But this the opportunity that Giovanni as been waiting for."

"Who?" Ash asked feeling he knew that name.

"The leader of Team Rocket. Although you have been setting him back he still has money and influence of local and public officials in the government. Now that Japan has been decimated by the destruction of Mount Corennet the nation will fall into anarchy and he would be the one to take power."

"Then I will stop him wit my Pokemon." Ash said determinedly.

"But you don't have the resources or the influence that he has. Giovanni has she'll businesses all over the nation. You may have friends inside the Pokemon community and champions as close friends. They are not enough to take him on."

"What about my friends my mother?"

"This is why your task is the hardest. I want you to take as many people and Pokemon with you as you can. All of your friends and their loved ones, anyone who is willing to follow you."

"But how do I get people to follow me?"

"By being a leader. You have a good heart and your aura is both pure and strong. Keep your friend close and remember that you are never alone for your friends will stand with you."

"Okay."

"For know return home to Pallet Town and take as many friends from sinnoh as you can. Once you get there I will give more details to all of you. For now good luck and my you find peace in these troubled times."

And with that Ash was gone.

Please Review and comment down below.


End file.
